


In Repair

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is getting his house repaired and Danny is the contractor he hires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Repair

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Written for an inverted prompt thing that leupagus hosted. She gave me the prompt "AU, Steve is getting his house repaired and Danny is the contractor he hires. Cue Steve's burgeoning fetish for toolbelts."  
> 2) Many thanks to tailoredshirt for the wonderful beta. Thank you so much!!!

Danny was standing on the small stepladder as Steve admired the way his shirt rode up when he lifted his arm to indicate the beams of wood on the ceiling. His tool belt rode low on his hips, covering the top of his jeans. The sleeveless shirt left Steve with a beautiful view of Danny’s wide, muscled shoulders. Steve knew Danny was speaking, but he was too focused on the way the small patch of hair revealed itself, starting at Danny’s navel and trailing down until it disappeared under the waistband of his jeans. Not an inch of underwear was visible, and it made Steve wonder if Danny was even wearing any.  
  
“… as much as fixing it. It might be better just to take the whole thing apart and replace it, to be honest. If that’s okay with you,” Danny finished. “Mister McGarrett? Would that be okay?”  
  
Steve snapped out of his reverie, tearing away his eyes from the tool belt around Danny’s waist.   
  
“Uhm yeah, sure,” Steve answered, not quite sure what he was agreeing to.   
  
Danny shot him a sly smile, and Steve was pretty sure Danny was onto him.   
  
“But uhm, please call me Steve,” Steve said, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the work that Danny was hired to do, no matter how badly he had been wanting to loop his fingers in the belt around Danny’s hips ever since the man had walked into his house.   
  
Actually, Steve had to admit to himself that he’d been anxious to lay eyes – and maybe hands – on him ever since they first spoke on the phone, when Steve had called him up to do some reparations to his house after the last shootout. Danny hadn’t seemed the slightest bit fazed by the mention of bullet holes in the ceiling – which made Steve wonder just how much Chin had told Danny about him.   
  
There was a quiet amusement in Danny’s voice and the way he spoke that fascinated Steve, even from that very first phone call.   
  
“Alright, Steve.” Danny smiled, stepping down the ladder as he slipped his tape measure back into the pocket of his tool belt. He checked his watch and said, “I think I can still get the material this afternoon, before the hardware store closes. I can start when I get back, if you don’t mind me coming back so late in the day?”   
  
“Not at all,” Steve answered, probably a little too eager, “I could, uh, give you a hand? If you don’t think I’ll get in your way?”   
  
Steve was sure he didn’t imagine Danny’s eyes sweeping up and down Steve’s body.   
  
“Don’t think I’ll mind you getting in my way,” Danny said, “But you giving me a hand will get the job done sooner. Means I’ll get out of your hair sooner.”   
  
Steve had to fight hard not to choke on his own tongue. Danny was looking at him with a wicked grin on his face, and Steve tried to remember how to speak, he really did. When no words came, Danny just chuckled and headed for the door.   
  
“Be right back,” he said.  
  
***  
  
“I swear this isn’t what I meant when I said I wanted you to take a look at something in my bedroom,” Steve panted between kisses as Danny’s fingers started working their way down the buttons of Steve’s shirt.   
  
“Sure it wasn’t,” Danny mumbled against Steve’s jawline.   
  
“There’s a…” Steve gasped as Danny started sucking on the skin up to his ear, “There’s a slight draft from the win-window…”   
  
His hand left Danny’s body for a second to point towards the bedroom window. Danny lifted his head and muttered a small, “Uh-huh.” His eyes met Steve’s again.   
  
“It can wait,” Steve breathed heavily, tugging at Danny’s tool belt. They both fell in a sprawl on the bed, with Danny on top of Steve. They chucked off their boots, and Danny slipped his knee between Steve’s legs, high enough to make him squirm.   
  
“Got any more stuff in this house that needs fixing?” Danny smiled as he straddled Steve’s hips, pinning him down. He rolled his hips forward, grinding against the bulge in Steve’s pants. Steve gasped, running his hands along the denim fabric covering Danny’s thighs, fingertips resting just before they reached the tool belt that Danny was still wearing.   
  
Steve tilted his head back, looking up at Danny.   
  
“Maybe not fixing…” Steve said, trying to get his breathing under control.   
  
Danny leaned forward until his lips were barely touching Steve’s earlobe and whispered, “Want me to take you apart, Steve?”   
  
A shiver ran down Steve’s spine and before he knew it the word “yes” fell off his lips.   
  
“Don’t worry…” Danny whispered, fingers teasing at Steve’s waistband, “I promise I’ll put you back together again…”  
  
***  
  
“You know, Chin said you’d get the job done right,” Steve said as he stood leaning in the doorway, watching as Danny loaded his tools into the back of his van.   
  
“Took me longer than I thought. Got a bit… distracted.” Danny grinned, closing his van and stepping closer to Steve.   
  
“Is that so?” Steve smiled widely, pulling Danny a bit closer by the fabric of his shirt. “Glad to hear you didn’t, uhm… get distracted over at Chin’s.”   
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Danny said. “I’m a professional, you know.”   
  
Steve let out a laugh before dipping his head and capturing Danny in a kiss. Danny’s hands slipped around Steve’s waist, fingertips disappearing underneath the waistband of his pants. Steve’s hand found the back of Danny’s neck, squeezing slightly.   
  
“So uhm…” Steve whispered against Danny’s lips, “Am I going to have to break some stuff in my house if I ever wanna see you again?”   
  
Danny pulled his head back a little to be able to look Steve in the eye.   
  
“That’s an option.” Danny shrugged, but he couldn’t hide a smile. “Or you could just ask me out, of course. You know, like a normal human being.”   
  
Steve grinned and leaned in for another kiss.   
  
“I wouldn’t dare say no,” Danny muttered against Steve’s lips. “At least not until the payment for these repairs came through.” 


End file.
